Uma voz no vento
by Naru Tonks
Summary: em nome de Tiago Potter,Sirius Black . Pedro Petigrew e Remo Lupin que suas memórias sejam eternemente lembradas


Uma voz no vento  
Chama azul do dia  
Doce perfuma canção   
Uma voz no tempo

O dia começava a raiar, hora em que várias pessoas começavam a se arrumar para a escola ou para o trabalho, se preocupando com as entregas dos testes, ou o temperamento do seu chefe hoje, mas nem todos pensavam assim, Remo Lupin um homem considerado estranho para as demais pessoas do bairro, temia mais que ninguém o amanhã dia de lua cheia, Remo era um lobisomem, que sofria com o preconceito de trouxas ou bruxos, mas já fazia tempo que seus pensamentos viviam no passado, em que ele era feliz, e de repente tudo mudou...

Será mesmo que precisava ser assim...

Uma voz no vento  
Uma voz me chama  
Brisa de amor  
Doce coração

-Fred,Jorge,que maldade com o perebas,peçam desculpas ao bichinho e soltem-no já  
-Desculpe, perebas.

Uma mulher de aparencia alegre e meio gordinha estava ralhando com dois meninos de cabelos muito vermelhos, iguais aos dela, pelas diversas vezes que eles maltrataram o rato Perebas, talvez o rato fosse um pobre coitado mas, será que ele não merecia uma lição...

Pereba é na verdade um animago, e seu verdadeiro nome era Pedro Petigrew, considerado morto, seria uma grande surpresa se aparecesse distribuindo autógrafos mas,havia um motivo para ele se esconder

Esses pensamentos torturavam sua cabeça, como uma penitencia que ele nunca conseguiria esquecer, Traiu seus melhores amigos, fez acreditar que outro que era culpado arruinou a vida de vários, simplesmente pelo medo, sentimento, que o perseguia com fúria desde então, o medo e o ódio por si mesmo, pela covardia que ele fez, mas, havia um outro castigo.  
O vento, e suas ressonantes palavras que sussurravam uma única palavra:  
TRAIDOR.

Uma voz no tempo  
Carinho na alma  
E as lágrimas fogem de ti

Vultos negros e encapuzados flutuavam sobre o chão da prisão, que mais parecia um castelo, cenário ideal de Estórias de Terror, porém, esses guardas não eram apenas personagens de contos, eram reais e seu principal alimento era a felicidade do alheio.

Um dos homens que estavam presos nessa prisão, por quase 12 anos, era considerado o mais perigoso, por ter matado 13 pessoas com um único só feitiço, qualquer um pensaria no mínimo que ele era um monstro, Só que Sirius Black, por mais remoto e improvável que seja, era inocente, e tinha que agüentar o sufoco, quase a beira morte de ser incompreendido, ter sido julgado assassino daqueles que mais amava...Como se pudesse lembrar

_-Vamos, Tiago me conte de uma vez, onde você e a Lily, foram ontem à noite -dizia um garoto bonito de cabelos negros, enquanto piscava para um grupo de meninas que quase desmaiaram.  
-Isso é óbvio fomos no lago, mas, a novidade não é essa, estamos namorando - respondeu um garoto de cabelos despenteados, com um sorriso sonhador dificilmente visto na cara do maroto.  
-Ah sim, claro... - assentiu o outro.- Peraí... Namorando? Com a... O QUE?  
-Isso aí meu caro almofadinhas, finalmente consegui botar na cabeça daquela ruiva que meus sentimentos são inteiramente verdadeiros.  
-Oras, pontas, seu grande paspalho - disse Sirius bagunçando mais os cabelos do amigo _.   
Tiago...

Se quem chegou partiu  
Se quem virá já foi  
Só pra quem fica  
Os dias são todos iguais

Por que o destino teve que ser tão rude com esse grupo de amigos, amigos VERDADEIROS, amigos de fé mas, não foi o destino, foi a vida, essa é a maior prova de que Tudo que o destino une a vida separa, foi ela que separou esses amigos...Amigos até a morte

Mil sonhos pra enterrar  
Ventos e vendavais   
Corpo e alma vergam  
Se os anos pesam demais  
No coração

_Sirius parou diante a casa dos amigos, estava despedaçada e em profundo silencio, até que um choro alto quebrou a melancolia que havia no lugar, -Harry- pensou Sirius, e correu até onde os choros vinham, pegou a criança no colo, seu sobrinho.Filho de seus melhores amigos.  
Porque a vida tem que ser tão cruel, tão injusta, ele não podia acreditar, não queria acreditar que teria que viver, sem Tiago, já que depois de Amélia, ter partido, nada lhe fazia feliz, a não ser ele, Lílian, e o pequeno harry, uma família destruída por causa daquele rato, como pode desconfiar de Remo, seu amigo, Nunca repararia em Pedro, porém, não fora só Pedro que havia errado, ele também errou _.

E as lágrimas fogem de ti  
E as lágrimas fogem de mim

A neblina obstruía um pouco a visão, Mas a grandeza de Hogwarts nunca,  
seria apagada.  
Aquele lugar lhe trouxera muitos momentos...felizes, tristes,  
Inesquecíveis...Sirius tinha certeza do que tinha que fazer, por que...  
O rei regressou.

E um rio se forma de nós

By Naru Tonks


End file.
